The present invention relates to a paint roller shield.
Interior surfaces in a house or commercial premises are typically painted using a combination of roller application and brush applications. Paint is brushed on near edges or surfaces which are not to be painted, such as around doorways, windows and ceilings. These surfaces are usually masked with tape to prevent contact with paint. “Cutting in” around these surfaces with a brush is a time-consuming and laborious exercise.
As well, after some use, the pile near the end of a paint roller tends to flare outward, past the end of the roller. As a result, painting near an inside corner or an adjoining trim or moulding is difficult without adding unwanted paint to an adjoining surface.
Various devices have been proposed to make this task easier. Simple straight-edge guards used in combination with a brush provides some benefit. It is known to use edge guards in combination with rollers, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,891. These guards do not work entirely satisfactorily. If the roller is positioned too close to the guard, paint will build up along the guard and will likely find its way onto the edge or surface which is not to be painted. Alternatively, if the roller is set apart from the edge guard, a uniform painted surface right up to the edge cannot be achieved. Furthermore, these devices cannot be used along irregular surfaces such as textured ceilings and or other irregular surfaces.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved paint applicator system which mitigates the difficulties of the prior art. The present invention provides an improved paint roller sleeve having an integral shield.